DC First Earth: Legacy
by war22360
Summary: As the Justice League sets out on a mission away from Earth, they choose young and talented heroes to temporarily take their place. Trigon has escaped the Phantom Zone and has returned to his demon army. Trigon has also recruited Gorilla Grodd, Deathstroke, Black Manta, and Amazo to aid him with invading Earth. Will this young team of heroes be able to save Earth from Trigon?


The Justice League sat at their round table which was located at the Watchtower's center. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, The Flash, and Martian Manhunter all looked looked at each other, waiting for someone to start. It was a meeting that only the original founding seven members to could attend, which meant it was important.

"What did you call this meeting for, Clark?" Wonder Woman was first to speak.

"We need the Teen Titans and Young Justice team to join forces with each other," Superman started. "Trigon has escaped the Phantom Zone, and has freed Deathstroke and Gorilla Grodd. Black Manta and Amazo have also decided to join forces with Trigon, Gorilla Grodd and Deathstroke."

"Why don't we just send one of the teams to just deal with them? Both the Young Justice team and Teen Titans outnumber them alone," Green Lantern said.

"Hal, I think you forget that they're just young teens who barely know the potential of their power. Also, do you not know how much power Trigon, Gorilla Grodd, Deathstroke, Black Manta, and Amazo hold together?" Barry scolded.

"Well now that I think about it, the Young Justice team and the Teen Titans can't handle this group of villains themselves, they're going to need someone experienced to lead them," Aquaman suggested.

Martian Manhunter nodded, "I agree with Aquaman, they're too young and need someone to lead them. But who would it be? It can't be us, we still have to take care of Starro."

"I have an idea of who can deal with Trigon and his allies," Batman glared. "I'll gather Justice League Dark and Doctor Fate, Hal I want you to get John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, Guy Gardner, Simon Baz, and Jessica Cruz. Superman bring Red Tornado along as well, that should be enough to deal with Trigon." Batman ordered, ending the meeting.

Everyone left their seats to gather the Young Justice team, the Teen Titans, the Justice League Dark, Doctor Fate, the Green Lanterns, and Red Tornado for a meeting to explain what their mission would be.

Batman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman took teleported to Mount Justice, walking through the tube that teleported them. Superboy, Red Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, Red Arrow, Artemis, Aqualad, Batgirl, Wonder Girl, Bumblebee, and Lagoon Boy where are training together in the sparring square against a simulation. Batman shut off the simulation to get the team's attention.

"Who the hell-" Superboy was frustrated, turning to see the three Justice League members.

"Come with us," Aquaman told the young team.

"For what?" Wall West wondered.

"We have a special mission for you guys," Wonder Woman confirmed.

"Let's go, now!" Batman demanded urgently, walking back into the teleportation tube, waiting for the others to join him.

Flash quickly sped his way to Titan Tower, zooming his way into the building's main room. NIghtwing jumped back a little when he noticed Flash behind him.

"Barry? What are you doing here?" he wondered.

"Where's everyone else?" Barry asked urgently.

"In their rooms, I'll bring them out real quick," Nightwing said, heading for the hall on the left side of the kitchen.

It didn't take long for Nightwing to return to the living room, where Flash was waiting. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Terra, Raven, Starfire, Donna Troy, Jericho, and Rose Wilson all arrived with Nightwing to greet Flash.

"Alright Titans, the Justice League has a special for mission for you," Barry started, explaining what the team was going up against and who would be joining them.

John Jones walked into a dark forest, eventually stumbling before a large broken down wooden house. As gray rainy clouds formed over the sky, John transformed into his true self, J'onn J'onzz or better known as Martian Manhunter. Superman, and Red Tornado, quickly gathered behind him as they emerged from the swamp-like forest.. A large green creature formed from the muggy ground in front of J'onn.

"What brings you here Justice League?" grumbled Swamp Thing.

"We're here to bring you and Justice League Dark to the Watchtower," Superman informed him.

"For what?" Swamp Thing glared.

"We have a mission for you and your team." Martian Manhunter said impatiently.

Swamp Thing nodded, turning his back to the Justice League members, and walked into the brokedown house. A few moments passed, and Swamp Thing stood in front of the Justice League, Doctor Fate, Zatanna, Deadman, Enchantress, Black Orchid, Etrigan, Frankenstein, Madame Xanadu, and John Constantine by his side.

The Justice League, Teen Titans, Young Justice, and Justice League Dark where all gathered together in the Watchtower's ship hangar.

"Where's Green Lantern?" Flash wondered. "I'm usually the late one," Barry joked.

Hal and the other Green Lanterns quickly flew into the hangar, meeting up with the rest of the teams.

"Sorry guys, hope I wasn't too late," Green Lantern said, John Stewart, Guy Gardner, Kyle Rayner, Simon Baz, and Jessica Cruz following up behind him.

"It better not happen again," Batman glared at Hal as he joined the Justice League by the Javelin.

Superman looked at the large young group standing in front of him and the Justice League. "You have all been chosen today to take care of Earth while the Justice League and I have to take care of Starro while he's hiding somewhere in space." The Man of Steel started. "So I Superman, give you all the best wishes to defeat Trigon and his allies."

Superman and the Justice League turned around, entering the Javelin and quickly blasted out of the hangar. The fate of Earth now rested in the hands of the young heroes left in the Watchtower hangar.


End file.
